


It wants what it needs

by taoroo



Series: The Island of Desires [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, I guess it counts as non-con, It's just not Sanji's day, Literal wall sex, M/M, Oviposition, Sanji is a BAMF, Sex gauntlet, Sort Of, Sounding, Spanking, Well hello new kink, i make no apologies, more smut, this is some weird kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoroo/pseuds/taoroo
Summary: The Island of desires has given them everything they wanted, now it wants something in return.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji woke up from a dream. It had been a very good dream. The kind that left his balls aching.

As was his custom in these situations, he rolled to his side, expecting to find Zoro beside him, who was always adept and eager to deal with such problems.

A clanking and heaviness on his wrists stopped him.

Now fully awake, shaking off the last vestiges of his dream, Sanji opened his eyes and took quick stock of his situation. He was shackled by a thick pair of iron cuffs. Their brutal, rigid design offered no wriggle room, hands spread a foot apart from their partner. They were also slotted through a metal pole, which ran from the floor up the wall.

“The fuck...?” he muttered.

He was in a hole of some kind, a padded circle slightly larger than half his height. More precisely he was in a pit, Sanji corrected himself as he looked up towards the only light source – about twenty feet deep. The pole his cuffs attached to ran up one side.

“Hey, Moss-head,” he called up.

“Curly?” the disembodied voice sounded like it was very far away.

“What the hell?” Sanji grumbled, “I thought we were going to take it easy today?”

There was a pause, then, “So... this isn’t your idea?”

Dread filled Sanji’s stomach. This was the island of desires after all. If this wasn’t his or his lover’s idea of a good time then that left the question of _whose_ it was.

Zoro seemed to have had the same idea, judging by the muffled curses.

“You tied up too?” Sanji asked.

Zoro grunted in the affirmative.

“I’m in some kind of pit. Any way you can get out?”

“Been trying the past ten minutes.”

Sanji growled and kicked the wall of his prison. “Hey island, you shit-for-brains! I _desire_ to get out of this damn pit and into a hot bath, you hear me? Let us go!”

Silence.

“Unbelievable,” Sanji muttered, kicking the gloss metal walls once more. They were unyielding, no way to break through. Previously the island had only ended a game when they’d completed it, he supposed the same was true now.

He sighed, sitting himself down into a cross-legged position, close enough to the wall that his arms rested comfortably on his thighs.

“What happens if I refuse to play?” he asked the empty room. “I’ve got nowhere to be. Let’s see which of us gets bored first.”

There was a pause, almost long enough for Sanji to believe he’d won. Then, with a click and a whirr, a screen appeared in the wall. Zoro appeared on it, tied up to a horse not unlike how Sanji had been a few games before, legs spread, arms clamped to his back. His cock and balls lay flush against the horse’s side, a bright ring around the shaft, balls already tinged a light red from the pressure.

A dildo was making slow process a few inches in and out of Zoro’s ass. It was barely wider than a finger. Whenever it pulled back it connected with a back plate, causing lube to pump out of its tip. That same lube was smeared liberally around his lover’s hole, dribbling down his thighs.

“What kind of vanilla shit...” Sanji paused, looking closer. “Is it getting bigger?”

“I can handle it,” Zoro grunted.

“Not indefinitely!” Sanji growled in frustration.

True enough, with every contact with the back plate, the dildo was pumped a fraction wider, its rubber surface expanding barely noticeably. Though it was laughably small in girth for now, it wouldn’t be for long.

Sanji could see the button, the one that likely ended this game, just inches  to the side of Zoro’s head. A metal pole ran to it, away from the screen’s view, but looking identical to the one that his handcuffs were slotted through.

“Guess I’m running a gauntlet, huh?” he muttered.

Sanji ran his cuffs up the wall until he was standing, arms above his head, his torso inside the pit shaft. The hard plate of the cuffs prevented him from grabbing the pole for climbing and he stood for a moment at a loss for what to do.

With another mechanical whirring, a shelf appeared just below Sanji’s hands. Pulling down on his arms meant that he could haul himself upwards, the middle of the cuffs resting solidly on the shelf, his hands either side. As he did so the shelf depressed slightly. Sanji wondered what it activated until something nudged him in the lower back. Something horribly familiar.

“Oh fuck, no,” he snarled as the entirety of the game occurred to him. “You can fuck off with your sick, twisted...”

A panel appeared from the wall before him, showing Zoro once more. The dildo was only barely larger than before, but steadily increasing in size.

“You sick fuck,” Sanji snarled under his breath.

 _Well, how hard could it be_? The dildo behind him was only barely bigger than the one currently assaulting his lover, just large enough for him to rest upon while he moved his hands up to the next shelf that would presumably appear at that point.

Without giving himself time to think further, Sanji hauled himself up and then hovered over the waiting shaft. He was suddenly glad that Zoro had been particularly attentive the night before; his ass still left with the lingering effects of their session, a goodly dose of the swordsman’s cum still slicking him for what was to follow.

Slowly, he eased himself down, letting the dildo slip between his cheeks and past his ring of muscle with only the mildest of burns. The intrusion was barely felt after Zoro’s comforting girth, and Sanji allowed himself a moment of smugness. _Suck it island, this is a breeze_!

He let his weight settle on the dildo, raising his arms and watching as the second shelf appeared from the wall just below his furthest reach. As before, when he set his weight on it and eased slowly off the dildo, another slid from the wall, nudging his spine.

 _Was it his imagination or was this one a little bigger than before_?

Sanji shook off the feeling and repeated his actions.

Speed, that was the key. Don’t let your muscles tire, don’t linger on each step. Sanji worked rhythmically for the next three dildos, moving upwards at an even foot per step. When he tried to lower himself into the fifth shaft, however, he met with an unexpected amount of resistance.

Twisting as much as possible, Sanji could see that the shaft presented to him was just about two fingers in width, nothing in comparison to what he could take, of course, but still his ass was protesting the swift change is size.

Gritting his teeth, Sanji wriggled and flexed, slowly easing the tip into his hole. It burnt more than before as he slid down its length, hissing as he settled fully on it. He took a few moments to collect himself, taking a steadying breath before lifting his arms and pulling down on the next shelf.

Yep. This one was definitely bigger; more so than he could easily manage without a little more preparation. Snorting impatiently through his nose, Sanji lifted himself up and then down again, wriggling and clenching around the fifth dildo in an attempt to loosen himself for the next level.

As his ass connected fully with the platform the dildo was on, a little more sharply than before, he was met by the sensation of something warm and liquid shooting into his ass.

Cursing again, Sanji did what he had to, working the dildo energetically like a fucking pump until his ass and thighs were slick with lube. Frustratingly, the shaft was just short of his prostate, leaving him with little in the way of stimulation to make it a pleasurable experience.

Finally ready to tackle dildo number six, Sanji lifted himself up and then down over the tip, gratified when it slid in with relative ease. He groaned when the length brushed tantalisingly close to his prostate. For a moment he considered lingering there to massage himself to completion, but the image of Zoro came to him again and he pulled himself up with barely a second’s respite.

Dildo number seven was definitely larger than six, and number eight was at least three fingers wide, though still just short of his prostate. His arms were beginning to tremble, sweat beading on his brow and torso.

Number nine was a struggle, dragging another groan out of Sanji as he slid down the shaft with agonising slowness, his internal muscles protesting the intense treatment. Sanji was subjecting it to something in a few minutes what the pair usually dragged into an hour. He looked up to number ten and sighed in relief; it was not noticeably bigger than nine. When he settled himself into it however, Sanji felt the difference immediately: ridges and bumps lined its surface, teasing him to full erectness. His legs shook and Sanji sat heavily, too fatigued for a moment to try and lift himself up. His cock was leaking greedily. _Maybe if he came he could focus on the task at hand..._

Sanji shook his head, beads of sweat flying, and shifted his hands to the next ledge.

This time when the cock slid out, pressing into his back, he could feel the difference in length, knowing this dildo would run past his prostate, potentially to his ruin. He looked up, quickly assessing. There were perhaps four more to go until the top of the pit.

_Come on, asshole, didn’t you want a challenge?_

Puffing out his cheeks, Sanji lifted his arms and pulled.

He tried to lower himself down slowly onto the shaft but his trembling arms were growing less and less able to do his bidding. He bit his lip hard when the dildo pushed up into him, or, more accurately, his weight slid slowly _down_ onto _it_.

Climax was achingly close. The insistent push against his prostate was almost too much to bear.

He raised his trembling arms and let them rest upon the next shelf when it appeared, but his eyes widened as he felt the size of the next shaft pushing into his back.

 _Oh fuck. This was bad_.

Without allowing himself to psyche himself out of it, Sanji pulled himself off the shaft in one slick motion, ignoring the obscene “pop” as it left his trembling hole. He choked back a gasp as his ass resisted the next dildo for all of three seconds before his bodyweight dragged him down over it. He felt like the air had been punched out of him, leaving him gasping and writhing on the shaft. But that only made it worse as the ridges and waves moulded themselves to his inner walls, one in particular brushing his prostate incessantly. His dick wept, his balls twitching, and he stilled, squeezing his eyes tightly closed, lip caught in his teeth as he fought for control.

A chocked sound of surprise was cut off half way.

Sanji’s eyes sprang open to see another screen before him, his lover on display as a second dildo pushed into his mouth. Some metal device was caught between his molars, keeping him from biting down on the flexible hose that pumped in and out at a sedate pace. Every few thrusts it would pause for a long moment, deep enough in Zoro’s mouth that the swordsman’s throat clenched in reflex. When it withdrew he gasped for breath, tears welling in the corners of his eyes that Sanji knew he’d hate for him to see.

It should have turned him on. Sanji was all about that humiliation shit. But this time it was different. This time it felt wrong.

With a snarl, he pulled himself off the twelfth dildo, not even bothering to gauge the next one before he was sinking onto it. His arms trembled and he sank deep, his ass connecting with the platform with a sharp click.

Sparks of pure lighting shot through his core. The knobbles and ridges on the dildo had begun to fucking _move_. Like the knuckles of a particularly enthusiastic lover they rubbed over and over, milking pure pleasure from Sanji as he gasped and writhed.

Sweat was pouring from him now, his hair plastered to his head, his eyes stinging. He gasped for breath, slick chest heaving, body jerking involuntarily as the bastard machine inside him teased sensation from his aching body.

Arms trembling, he managed to lift them high enough to trigger the shelf, then rested them there, head pressed against his inner elbows as he fought for control. The next dildo clicked and whirred into place behind him, nudging at his spine like a promise.

More like a threat, he reconsidered as he felt the weight of it press into his spine.

Another chocked gasp from above spurred him into action.

Sanji hissed, slipping slowly from the dildo, each bump kissing his prostate goodbye on the way past.

This time it took more than half a minute for his ass to accept dildo fourteen. Sanji had almost resigned himself to retreating to the previous one to work at his poor, overstretched hole, when it finally relaxed enough to let the tip inside.

This dildo tapered and flared dramatically in a figure eight design, more like two balls sitting on top of each other than an actual shaft. At its widest point, Sanji bit into his lip, feeling the stretch and flare of his ass as it accepted the ball, instantly shrinking down just enough to make the second flare another struggle.

He groaned long and loud as his ass slipped past to make connection with the base plate. His head hung limply on his arms, and when he opened his eyes, looking through the gap, he could see the protrusion of the toy, expanding his belly with its girth.

_One more to go._

This one at least felt and looked like a regular dildo, from what Sanji could see twisting in this position. Slightly smaller too, from what he could judge.

With a monumental effort, Sanji hauled himself up. The balls slipped out of him with agonizing slowness, the first leaving him with a thick, empty feeling in his gut as his ass relinquished its hold. The second slipped out with another obscenely wet “pop”. He could feel his ass gaping at the loss.

_If he faltered now he’d lose the strength to go on._

Sanji hauled himself upward, his back sliding up the length of the final shaft. He rocked his hips backwards, capturing the tip and then slowly sinking downward.

Then his arms gave out.

Sanji chocked back a scream as his body dropped heavily, impaling the full length of the dildo inside him.

Zoro had tried to fist him once.  They'd only managed half an minute at half his length before Sanji had safeworded out. This felt like that time.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Sanji came.

Except he didn’t.

With a strangled noise he glared down. Sanji saw through the haze that at the moment he had connected with the base, a ring had shot out, painfully constricting around his cock and balls, denying him. Pleasure dragged nails at the edge of his consciousness, a thousand teasing fingers stroking and promising but never fucking delivering. Like a match touching a candle wick but dying out before the fire caught; a lighter sparking but never flaring to life.

Sanji burned, every muscle tight and eager, but he _couldn’t fucking come_.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The dildo was pumping lube into him at a steady pace. Sanji could see the outline of the shaft pressed tightly against his belly, but with each pump of lube the edges softened, his belly expanding to fit the liquid. He felt uncomfortably full, the first hint of cramping from the involuntary enema pushing past the waves of pleasure that still tingled at the edges of his mind.

When the sweat on him began to cool, Sanji took a deep, shuddering breath and lifted his arms. He could grasp the edge of the pit from here, fingertips screaming and body protesting madly as he tried to pull himself free. For a terrifying moment he thought he was stuck, but then his body began to slide upwards, the effect of the lube causing a sucking, dragging sensation and a noise like an octopus fellating a mop.

_And wasn’t that a lovely simile to help keep a guy from literally edging to death?_

Finally – fucking  _finally_  – Sanji pulled himself off the end of the dildo. His poor, abused ass was distended and numb, completely unable to hold back the tide of lube that flooded out of his hole and drenched his legs. He clutched the edge of the pit with his arms, pressing his cheek against the cool metal floor, his eyes closed, just letting the sensations wash over him.

When he opened his eyes to take in the room, he wished he hadn’t.

The pole his hands were still attached to ran along the floor for a foot or so then lifted up to a low beam, just high enough that Sanji could reach if standing up straight. It ran along the length of the room to a clear partition wall, beyond which he could see Zoro. His lover faced him on the horse, close enough that Sanji could see the snot and drool that leaked from his nose and mouth, forced out by the tentacle that still pressed in and out. Thanks to another hanging monitor Sanji had a perfect view of the dildo in Zoro’s ass. It was about three inches wide.

“Fuck.”

Zoro’s eyes snapped open and their gaze met. Sanji gave his lover a lopsided grin and a wink –  _everything’s fine, we’re going to get through this_ – then went back to his assessment of the room.

Between the wall and Sanji’s current position, the pole led him on a straight path, another pole set at waist height running parallel beneath it. This bar had several, familiar objects positioned along its length. Again, they grew larger as they approached his goal.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Sanji muttered.

It was only when he tried to stand up that he realized the cock ring was still around his dick and balls.

“Oh, come on!” he snarled, offering up a few more choice curses as he tried to kick the bar from his awkward position, arms still snagged before him on the pole.

With a click and a whirr of machinery that was getting really fucking  _old_  to listen to, Sanji saw several objects appear on the screen behind Zoro’s ass. Three paddles, only a little wider than a ruler each, were positioned vertically, one above and the other two below the invading dildo. The first pulled back, snapping forward with enough force to have Zoro chocking on the tentacle, a red blush blooming on his upper ass cheeks when the paddle pulled away. Ten seconds passed before the second paddle was pulled back, this one slamming into the more sensitive skin on his lower ass. The third, when it came another ten seconds later, landed right over Zoro’s thighs, and his trapped cock and balls.

The tentacle popped out of his mouth and Zoro howled. He twisted on the horse as much as his bonds would allow, spitting and swearing in rage. Whatever material that held him must have been stronger than diamond to keep him in place.

Sanji snarled wordlessly and then glared at his opponent, stepping toward the bar on trembling legs.

He wondered how the island was going to get around the problem of the vertical pole in his path, but the moment his hands stretched to their highest point the pole the cuffs had run along slid upwards, moulding itself fluidly into the ceiling and leaving his path unobstructed.

His sensitive cock bumped rigidly against his belly as he eased himself up and on to the second bar, his arms stretched above him in a way that thrust his chest out and tilted his hips in a very compromising manner. The cold metal of the beam rubbed at the underside of his balls and perineum, spreading his cheeks the more he rested into it.

A minute had passed, marked by two more rounds of paddles against Zoro’s vulnerable rear. The swordsman had gotten over his shock, however, and was back to stoic silence, only marred by the grunts and gasps as the tentacle continued to fuck his mouth.

Sanji shuffled towards the first shaft. It was barely a hump, perhaps two inches in width and girth;  _a nice gentle warm up_ , he supposed bitterly. He wondered what was stopping him just lifting himself over the thing completely and moving on, but a resistance in the cuffs above him gave him his answer.

His sensitized ass burned when he eased himself onto the shaft, and he spared a little precious time to acclimate. Sure enough, the moment his ass made contact with the base, there was a click and his cuffs could freely move forwards once more.

Sanji almost bit his tongue when he became aware of a second sensation. That click had also pushed something into his ass from the end of the dildo. It felt spherical, maybe the size of a tennis ball. When he eased himself off the dildo, it stayed in his ass.

Something told Sanji the island wouldn’t take kindly to his expelling the thing, so he took a deep breath and… did it anyway.

The effect was instant and really, he should have learned by now that any punishment due would not be for him. The island had certainly learned that if it wanted compliance then there was no better target for the pair than their lover.

A thin chord descended from the ceiling in a blur of speed. It landed on Zoro’s exposed back with an audible crack, whipping up and landing again in a haphazard, almost frantic manner. Zoro tensed, fingers splaying rigid and then clenching tightly, a bitten back scream caught in his throat.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ , okay I get it, stop, fucking—” Sanji babbled desperately. He backtracked, sinking without any of his previous care onto the dildo. “— _stop_ ,” he groaned as he felt another ball slip inside his panic-clenched guts.

The groan was mirrored by his lover as the whipping stopped, the chord disappearing back up into the ceiling as fast as it had come. Zoro opened his eyes and gazed deadpan at Sanji, an expression that said far better than words:  _You done being a fuckin’ moron?_

Sanji grimaced in response:  _Yeah, fair, that was definitely not one of my finest ideas._

One green brow quirked as it’s owner’s eyes widened:  _No fucking kidding, genius_.

Sanji twisted his lips into an apologetic moue:  _Love you too, moss-head_.

 _Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now get us out of here, love-cook_.

The exchange took barely a second but it was enough for Sanji’s trembling limbs to relax a little. From here he could see the livid welts on his lover’s back, thankfully he couldn’t see any broken skin.

Guilt had him pushing quickly up from his perch, lifting his protesting ass over dildo number two and pressing down. He could feel the shaft pushing the ball up further inside him. It was followed, unsurprisingly, by a second ball, pushed out when he was fully sheathed on the cock along with some welcome lube.

A bead of sweat ran down his back, tickling him in the cool of the room. There were six more shafts to go, progressing in size and shape. He didn’t look too closely at the last ones. No reason to psych himself out.

Sliding off dildo number two was easier than getting on to number three. It was tall enough that he had to push up onto his toes to get over the lip, legs trembling with fatigue after all he’d already been though. Still, he was able to control the descent, biting his lip as the balls were jostled upwards by the shaft. The last inch was the hardest, but he stifled his moan as the first ball was pushed past his prostate, the second settling firmly in its place.

The third ball was inside him now, the three shifting with each breath. Sanji fought to keep his breathing under control, taking steady gulps as he eased himself up and along the bar.

Dildo four was the same height as three, but flared in the middle, giving Sanji pause as his muscle adjusted to the size. His cock wept, balls straining for release. Fuck, even a dry orgasm at this point would be enough to take the edge off this constant feeling of arousal.

It was getting harder to move with each passing shaft, the balls inside him jostling and shifting with each step. He was covered in sweat again, his prostate sending sparks up his spine. He couldn’t move fast for fear his ass would loosen enough to lose a precious ball, the only option a painfully slow shuffle. In the background came the rhythmic sound of Zoro’s beating; the slapping of abused flesh and the sounds they forced from his lover, becoming harder for the swordsman to stifle with each passing minute.

Sanji hurried on, as quick as he dared.

The fifth shaft was a standard shape, but tall enough that he had to pull up on his hands to reach its tip. As he did so he felt an uncomfortable weight between his legs. A jolt of dread mixed with the balls in Sanji’s belly, but he forced himself to look down. From the ring about his cock and balls there hung a weight, just enough to tug them down a little. It must have attached to the ring on the last shaft, the weight resting unnoticed on the bar until he’d lifted himself above it.

_Shit! Goddamn fucking… Fine. This was fine. He could handle a little more weight. Come on, Sanji, get your head in the game!_

He bit his lip as he slowly slid down the dildo. There was no missing it when another weight clicked onto the ring. What was it, magnets or something? Whatever it was the weight was at least double that of the last one. Contemplating this, he almost missed the feeling of another ball pushing up inside him… almost.

When he tried to lift himself back up, Sanji’s balls were tugged mercilessly downward. He took several short, gasping breaths and then hauled himself up, slipping off the shaft almost too quickly, clenching just in time to stop the balls from sliding out.

Dildo six was fatter than the last one but he managed to take it with barely a whimper. The feeling of the sixth ball pressed insistently up into his guts made him a little nauseous. He looked with sick fascination as the outline of a few distended his usually svelte belly, moving sluggishly as they settled into position.

Before he could think too long about it, Sanji grit his teeth and hauled himself up. He clenched early this time, making the last inch of the dildo harder to part from, but it was a safer option than losing his precious burden. The weight on his genitals was enough to send white flashes of pain up his crotch. His dick was purple-red with strain, rock solid and sensitive to the cool air.

The weights forced him to sit a little more heavily on the bar, the pressure forcing his cheeks apart so that the cool metal pressed firmly along his perineum.

He was so fucked.

 _Two more, Sanji, you can do this_.

Shuffling his feet so as to keep the jostling inside him to a minimum, Sanji made painstaking progress to the next shaft. He could hear his breath in the silence of the room, coming out ragged from the effort. Sweat blinded his vision and he turned his face into his arm, wiping it roughly away. He kept it there when he raised himself above the seventh dildo, catching the soft skin on his upper arm between his teeth and biting down as he felt the shaft press inside. It left an oval of white prints behind, twin pricks of blood where the incisors had pierced the sensitive flesh. He couldn’t help groaning as the thing stretched him to near his limit, chocking on his own spit when he sank down to be fully seated.

When the ball was pushed inside him his body resisted, the pressure inside him burning sickly.

Taking a fresh gulp of air, he braced his arms, hauling upward to get off the damn thing as fast as he was able. At nearly the same time a jolt shot through him, centred from his groin, the weight there so heavy that he could barely overcome it. Fatigue sapped his strength too quickly, his arms cramping and he sank back down with a bitten-off moan.

When his ass connected with the bar again he shuddered, his fried brain barely processing the feeling. Horror swiftly kicked the hell out of his consciousness though.

“Fuck! Nonononono,” He babbled, trying to pull himself up and away from the shaft that was relentlessly pushing an eighth damn ball inside him. “That’s not fucking fair,” he tried to growl, hearing the defeated whine in his own voice instead.

His stomach was distended now, the outline of several balls pressing against his flesh. It writhed like a snake, some sort of alien swimming in his too-full guts, the pressure unreal. If his dick had been unfettered he would be limp by now, the overwhelming sensation gone far beyond pleasurable limits. His prostate sang, over-sensitised to near numbness, and his balls practically throbbed with the need of release.

He gasped, mouth hanging open, drool sliding from his lip, close to his limit. His fading vision registered a green blur before him, and a moment later his eyes met Zoro’s

His lover was staring at him intently. Though his own mouth was captured by a writhing tentacle that was still assaulting the back of his throat, hard enough that tears trickled down his flushed cheeks, Zoro was staring at Sanji with a quiet, detached, intensity. His body was being thrust rhythmically forward, the cock in his ass, still helpfully highlighted on a screen just behind him, looked wider than he’d ever taken before. Zoro jerked with the impact of the paddles, his body unresisting the attention.

Sanji knew that place Zoro was in. The swordsman was detached from his body, the intense training he underwent each day allowing him to dissociate, all of his attention on Sanji instead. It was something they’d been working on during their sessions, where Zoro’s ability to remove himself from his pain was not an advantage. It was often frustrating for them both, but Sanji had been carefully patient, lovingly disassembling his mate and building him back again. That the island had driven him to that state again sparked a rage inside him that shoved everything else aside.

“That’s it!” He snarled. “Mugiwara. Did you hear me, ya goddamn asshole? Mugi-fuckin’-wara. You’ve had your fun, now let us go!”

The words hung in the air, the only sound the whirring of machinery as Zoro’s torture continued.

“Godsdammit, I’m not kidding here!” Sanji snarled.

The island was silent.

Sanji spat and cursed some more, nearly mindless with anger.  _How fucking dare it treat Zoro this way? The second he got out of this he was going to destroy every last bit of this stinking place!_

Ok, so he might have said some of that out loud... Shouted it, more accurately. In the echoes after those words he cringed, flinching when a click and whirr signalled something coming from above.

Instead of the expected whip, however, something else descended, a familiar object that only served to fuel his rage.

“If you think I’m gonna let you—” he began and then yelled out as his ass exploded in fire. Metallic claws snatched up his hair, yanking his head back to accept the gag, the pacifier-cock inside it long enough to tickle the back of his throat.

As the robotic hands snapped the straps into place, the paddle that had slammed into his ass did so again. He rocked forwards from the impact, chocking as this set the objects inside him jostling and writhing. He leant forwards instinctively, a futile effort to protect his vulnerable belly from the sensations that crowed him from within. This tipped his ass upwards however, and the next blow caught his undercurve like an electric shock that ran all the way up his trembling spine. Again and again the paddle snapped against his ass, large enough to cover the whole of it, and all he could do was take it, writhing and seething as his guts churned. He saw stars, so close once more to orgasm, desperate for release. Eventually he fell limp, tears and drool and sweat dripping from his chin, hair plastered messily against his scalp.

The paddling stopped, the object withdrawing back into the ground, leaving behind a silence broken by Sanji’s wheezing breaths. His ass throbbed like crazy, his dick screaming, and his arms burning from holding his body up once his legs had given out. Too many sensations crowded his exhausted mind. He felt himself fading out, not sleep but something as close as, sweet nothingness beckoning.

“Sanji.”

The word was muffled, but it was enough to snap him out of his daze. He looked up and straight into his lover’s dark eyes. Zoro’s intense gaze was more focused now, a spark behind his eyes signalling that the swordsman was properly present once more. His gaze said a lot, as it usually did.  _I’m here for you. You can do this. I love you_.

Sanji summoned his energy and gave a firm nod in reply. He sucked a deep breath of air through his nostrils, preparing himself for what was ahead, and then braced himself, slowly pulling himself upwards and off the dildo. He came off it with a sucking pop, ignoring the sound as he focused on Zoro’s eyes. Encouraging. Proud. Beautiful.

He put one foot forward, then the other, tears springing to his eyes again as the balls shifted inside him.

When he reached the last shaft he didn’t even look at it, ignoring the feel of it pressed against his belly, the top level with his navel. He was a foot away from the wall now, barely two from Zoro, so close he could see the sweat that gathered in the strands of his lover’s brow.

His eyes never left Zoro’s as he pulled himself upwards, wincing but not closing them when he felt the thick tip pushing up against his hole.

The eighth dildo was fatter than all the others, as wide as a fist and just as brutal. Sanji felt the first flare stretching his ass, the feeling more euphoric now that he had the comfort of Zoro’s gaze upon him. He let himself relax into it, drool slipping down his chin as his jaw fell open, dripping down to fall upon his thrust-out chest and weeping cock. He shuddered, orgasm trailing seductive fingers along his body, ghosting memories of Zoro’s hands exploring the most sensitive parts of him. He saw the same reflected in Zoro’s lust-blown eyes and let out a long, low groan, getting louder as he sank down the shaft, letting the weights on his balls drag him further. Zoro matched the sound, his hands pressed against the horse, flexing as if he longed to touch him, fingers leaving hot trails against the cold metal.

The last part of the dildo flared out again, wider than he had ever experienced. Sanji felt the air pressing out of him, no space left in his body for it. The balls crowded upwards and he swore he could feel them pushing against his stomach, as impossible as that was. Gradually his ass widened to accept the monstrous knot, the pleasure-pain at its broadest part making him cry out.

The wave of Sanji’s orgasm crested and broke, crashing over him like a storm. He shuddered through it, his groan cut off, tears spilling and limbs rigid, but his gaze never leaving his lover’s.

Zoro trembled, clearly as overwhelmed as Sanji was, a spark of pride in his brightly loving gaze.

Sanji barely registered the final ball pushing up inside him, but Zoro saw it, his eyes locking on to his lover’s belly and staring in shock and clear fascination. His red cheeks turned an impossible shade, the swordsman flushing deep crimson from ears to chest, which began to heave with short, excited breaths.

His lover’s reaction was too priceless and Sanji moaned to see it. His desire to touch and hold Zoro was enough to have him bracing against his weight and pulling up. The lip of the knot resisted the loss, his muscle slipping along the sleek shaft with agonising slowness. When he passed the flare his aching muscle relaxed back in relief, the next ring easy in comparison. Sanji’s arms shook and his nostrils flared as he sucked in air into his burning lungs. With one last burst of effort he broke past the final knot, sinking in a barely controlled fall down to the bar.

His hands slipped forwards, free, the cuffs left behind upon the pole. He sank down, hands slamming to brace against the wall. He curled over the bar until his head met the wall, pressing into the coolness of it and heaving shuddering breaths.

_Wait. Why was the wall still here?_

Sanji opened his eyes and lifted his head, surveying the wall with suspicion. It was a clear structure, thicker than the length of his hand and perfectly smooth, save for a circular panel in front of him at hip height. The panel had a hole in its centre smaller than his hand could fit in to. It was clearly a lock of some kind but what was the ke—

_Oh fuck._

Too tired to even be angry any more, Sanji brought his hands down to the bar and pulled himself forwards. He wasn’t fool enough to try removing the cock ring or the weights, the ring at least would make this next part a bit easier.

Gulping back his trepidation, Sanji manoeuvred his dick into position and eased it slowly into the hole. As he pressed forwards, lube was pushed out, an obscene squelching noise filling the breathless silence.

A resistance at his cock head just an inch or so in had him suddenly pause.

Sanji’s heart lurched as he realised just what it was that was going to happen. He swallowed thickly, trying not to gag on the cock-pacifier in his suddenly dry mouth. Zoro was watching him in confusion, but he just couldn’t bring himself to make his lover understand.

 _It’s a good thing I love you so much, moss-for-brains_ , he thought, quirking the man a wry grin, and then pushed himself forwards.

The thin rod, coated as it was in thick lube, slid more easily inside his dick than Sanji had expected. The feeling was electric; painful, yes, but also just a little wonderful, filling him in a way he’d never conceived of before. The feeling only got more intense as he pressed on. It was similar to pissing with morning wood, the few foolish times he had attempted it, just a hell of a lot more intense and with none of the relief. He burned with shame, the pressure inside him peaking. He shivered, palms and cheek pressed against the wall, hot sweat steaming the pane. The noise that was forced out of him at those last few inches was filthy, a visceral moan that built and built, ending as his balls crushed up against the wall to the tune of a distinctive click.

Zoro made a chocking sound of surprise, the tentacle in his mouth shuddering. Thick, synthetic semen flooded from his lover’s mouth and nose, dripping in heavy splatters from his chin to the floor. His eyes watered and he coughed, spluttering and gasping as the limb withdrew.

The wall slid out from under Sanji’s hands and he fell forwards, his cock still trapped in the lock, his upper body supported by the lower half of the wall. He reached forwards, the button tantalisingly close, stretching with all his might. His fingers brushed the button’s edge and he grit his teeth around his gag, lunging forwards with one last effort to slam his hand down upon it.

The horse beneath Zoro melted instantly into the floor, leaving him on his hands and knees, still coughing and gagging. Sanji could see now that the horse was out of the way that his lover’s belly was swollen and distended, likely from the lube the dildo had been pumping into him. It began to pour out now, splashing between the man’s legs. He could see the dildo where it still sat on its bar, at least as thick as the one he had himself just taken.

Before Sanji could push himself up the wall descended once more, trapping him in place. In his panic, more mechanical whirring alerted him and he strained over his shoulder to see tentacles descending. They caressed and explored his fiery ass and trembling legs, feather light touches from limbs as thin as fingers.

Sanji couldn’t help the sob that wracked him.  _More? He couldn’t, he_   _ **couldn’t**_.

He pressed his eyes closed and trembled, one fist thumping the wall uselessly while the other pressed against his mouth. The gag made it hard to stifle his tears, the sound pitiful as he gulped and gasped around it.

Rough hands cupped his face, and Sanji’s eyes shot open to stare up at Zoro. He didn’t care how pitiful he looked, how messy and pathetic. He was just so  _tired_.

Zoro’s quick hands undid the clasp of his gag, carefully sliding it out to cast upon the floor, and then replaced it with his lips, pressing soft kisses over his wet skin.

Sanji moaned, mouth open, begging the man inside him. Zoro sucked and nipped at his swollen lips, licking into his mouth to soothe his abused tongue. Eventually Sanji’s sobs receded, and he rested his exhausted head upon his lover’s chest.

“I think I know how to end this,” Zoro said into his ear, one hand running through his damp locks. “Think you can be a brave boy for me?”

Sanji looked up at Zoro, knowing by the pleasurable shudder that ran through his lover that his needy and grateful expression sparked lust within him. He jolted and whimpered as a tentacle ran a light circle around his still-stretched hole, not yet breaching but becoming more curious with each passing second.

Zoro drew back half a step, straightening, the grip on Sanji’s hair becoming more authoritative. Sanji saw that the ring around his cock and balls was gone, the head leaking and red with need. He licked his swollen lips, mouth filling with saliva as need overtook him. He didn’t have to wait as Zoro pressed quickly forwards, breaching his lips and pressing with slow solidity into his mouth.

At the same time the tentacle that was so interested in his ass began to wiggle its way inside. Sanji clenched and groaned, the sound matched by Zoro at the vibrations around his cock. His mouth was filled with the salty tang of pre-come. It wouldn’t be long.

Zoro thrust slowly into his mouth, hands cupping and caressing Sanji’s tearstained cheeks. His thrusts weren’t deep, never enough to trigger a gag reflex, but insistent enough to make Sanji’s gut flutter with pleasure. He sucked slowly, tongue curling around the swollen flesh, cheeks hollowing as he massaged his lover as thoroughly as he could.

Zoro groaned, deep and throaty, his head tipped back in pleasure and his body shuddering. Sanji’s hands shot out, grasping around his lover’s thighs and cupping his ass, gently massaging the welts there. The heat coming from it was incredible, and Zoro cried out, hands gripping Sanji’s hair as he pushed himself deeper. Sanji’s fingers found Zoro’s loose and swollen entrance and he couldn’t help himself, pressing two fingers from each hand slowly into his ass.

Salt burst across Sanji’s tongue, hot and bitter. Zoro rutted against him, milking himself dry. His orgasm kept going, longer than Sanji had known before, a seemingly endless supply of semen flooding into his mouth, more than he could swallow. It flowed out between his lips, pumped out by Zoro’s still-thrusting cock, soaking his balls and running down his thighs.

The tentacle inside Sanji was massaging at his prostate, gentle but insistent. The others were wrapping around his lower body, supporting him when the wall melted away. He moaned, releasing Zoro’s cock and slumping against him as the pair sank to their knees.

Sanji felt himself being turned, his torso pressed against Zoro’s heaving chest, the swordsman’s large arms wrapping around him, one resting upon his heaving chest, the other stroking a thigh. The tentacles pushed his legs up and apart until he was squatting between his lover’s thighs, his head falling back to rest against his shoulder, aching ass suspended above the floor. The tentacle inside him withdrew, the others following suit to leave the pair alone upon the floor.

Zoro’s large hand smoothed gentle circles over Sanji’s chest, then down to trace soft fingers over the curves and lumps of the balls inside him. Sanji whimpered, teeth catching his lower lip at the sensation.  _So full. He was_ so _full._

“Shh,” he heard his lover croon, lips brushing his burning ear. “Such a clever boy. So good for me.” He kissed him softly on the cheek and at the same time slowly pressed against Sanji’s abdomen.

Sanji cried out, mouth falling open to pant in deep, wet breaths. His ass clenched and he trembled, the feeling of the eggs inside him pressing insistently to be released.

_Wait. Eggs? Where the fuck had that thought come from?_

Sanji didn’t have the time or energy to wonder, accepting instead the soft thrill that the word gave him, sending a warm jolt through his chest. Plenty of time to explore those feelings later, for now he could just wallow in the moment.

Zoro was still murmuring sweet words into his ear, gently but insistently massaging his aching belly. His other hand smoothed over his trembling thigh, soothing and sturdy. Sanji closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings of love and safety. A tear trickled out from under his lid and Zoro’s warm tongue lapped it up.

“Come on, sweet thing, push for me.”

Sanji gulped a hot breath and obeyed, feeling the first egg press against his hole and slowly slip through his ring of muscle. He whimpered at the widest part, and then gasped as it slipped free, landing wetly upon the ground.

“Good boy,” Zoro purred.

One by one Sanji pushed the eggs from his body, crying softly at the praise and loving touch from his partner. His dick ached, rock hard and weeping, straining against the band that still prevented his release. With one more to go he couldn’t take it anymore, twisting a moaning like a bitch in heat.

“What is it, honey? You want something?” Zoro murmured, a smile ghosting over Sanji’s brow.

“Want…” Sanji panted, his mind and body a mess, “Please…”

Zoro kissed a line down his jaw, teeth grazing the skin. “What do you want? Tell me and you can have it.”

He followed the words with firm pressure on Sanji’s abdomen, the heel on his palm pushing downwards. Sanji keened, losing his feet from under him as the scrabbled for purchase on the slick floor.

“Please…” he begged, “please… I need…” He groaned, the last egg slowly easing its way towards his entrance.

“What do you need?” Zoro breathed hotly against his ear.

“Need to come…” Sanji whimpered. “Please… please help me…”

Zoro’s hand left his thigh, quick fingers unhooking the tight band and snapping it free. He grasped Sanji’s cock firmly, squeezing enough to keep the orgasm at bay.

Sanji wailed, hands clamping over Zoro’s on his shaft, writhing in his grip as Zoro’s other hand continued its firm pressure on his gut.

“Come on, baby,” Zoro said, licking the shell of his ear as he palmed a heavy circle on Sanji’s belly. “Push for me, one more time… Come on, that’s it…”

Sanji sobbed, chest heaving with effort, skin slick with sweat. He tried to lean away from Zoro’s insistent hand but there was nowhere to go, just the solid wall of his lover’s chest behind him, heavy-muscled arms surrounding his body. He pushed, eyelids fluttering, eyes rolling in his head, his body tense as a wire, ready to snap. The egg slowly eased down inside him, brushing past his prostate, though he was so wound up he barely felt the extra sensation. It reached his ass, the tip cresting through and he paused, sucking in deep breaths.

Zoro’s hand left his belly, wrapping over the top of his own as he slowly began to move their hands up and down his aching cock.

“Come on, baby, you can do it. Push for me.”

Sanji shuddered and groaned, his whole body tensing as he made his final push. As the egg stretched him to its widest part Zoro squeezed his cock, teeth clamping down over the soft skin of his neck. Sanji shouted, coming hard, the egg falling free as he screamed through his orgasm. Sparks shot through his core, his pulse throbbing at their joining points, around the crescent of Zoro’s teeth and their slickly coated hands. His ass burned and fluttered, empty, but his chest felt full –  _so full_  – filled to bursting. Hot tears welled and began to fall, heavy sobs that wracked his aching body, and Zoro held him, pressed so tightly against him that he couldn’t tell where he ended and Zoro began. He felt the heat of Zoro’s cock against his back, felt the wetness there from another orgasm, shocked and impressed in a terrified way by the man’s fortitude. So strong, his marimo.

His Zoro.

After a long while Sanji's tears dried, leaving him weak and shuddery, but content. Dreamily, he felt himself being lifted, carried princess-style against Zoro’s broad chest. He marvelled again at the man’s strength, but then Zoro hadn’t been the one running a damn gauntlet the past hour so Sanji’s ego could cope with the move. His hands were still in his lap, his limbs too weak with fatigue to do more than press himself close to his lover and drift.

Warm water lapped around him. He cracked open his sore eyes to see that they were in some kind of onsen. Zoro had walked straight into the steaming waters, Sanji still in his arms. Now he was looking down at him with a tired grin, lip hooked over a canine in a roguish manner.

“You doing ok?”

“Mmmh,” Sanji hummed, tilting his head back to let his sweat-soaked hair drift in the water, splaying out around his head like a halo. Zoro’s cheeks were pink again, and he guessed it was probably more than the heat of the pool. With effort he lifted his arms, wrapping them around the swordsman’s neck and drawing him down into a languid kiss. Zoro let him float, coming to his knees beside him and then taking up a bar of soap from the side of the pool.

“We should get out to do that,” Sanji mumbled half-heartedly.

“You want to go sit on the stools, princess?”

Sanji couldn’t even muster the energy for a fake kick, settling with flicking Zoro with the water instead. “Shaddup and wash my hair, mosshead,” he said, closing his eyes.

Zoro sniffed a grin and obliged.

A long time later Sanji took Zoro’s hand and led him quietly through the chamber, letting the warm air dry their clean, naked bodies. They found, as he’d expected they would, a bedroom next door, complete with thick, soft mattress in the centre. He coaxed Zoro to lie down on his front, saving his grimaces for when the man’s head was turned.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“I can hear you,” Zoro said, turning to fix his lover’s stubborn pout with an even more stubborn frown. “It wasn’t your fault. Let it go.”

They stared at one another for a long, tense moment, then Sanji let out his breath with a frustrated sigh. “Fine. But I still get to pamper you, stupid mosshead,” he grumbled, taking a pot of salve from a side table.

Zoro cracked a smile, resting his chin on his folded arms as he shrugged with barely a wince. “Fine by me.”

Sanji knelt beside him and smoothed a dollop of salve on the first of Zoro’s welts. The island had been brutal; unprofessionally thorough. His entire ass and upper thighs were purple from the paddles, black in places where the lines met, a circle of raw skin at the peak of each cheek where the worst had been centred. His back, too, was cut in a few places where the whip had gone too hard. Sanji's own ass throbbed in sympathy, but it was nothing in comparison.  _Figures a machine would make a shitty-ass dom._

“Tomorrow,” he murmured, taking another scoop of salve.

Zoro let his breath out and gave a brief nod. “Tomorrow,” he confirmed.

The island listened but made no sound.

Today had been all it had needed it to be, and as for tomorrow… well…

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was pretty intense, huh? *fans self* is it hot in here..?
> 
> Well, after a brief hiatus that's the last chapter of the 'Island' series complete. Thank you for waiting so patiently! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it ;) I'm sure our boys had a lot of fun too, though maybe they're ready for a rest now!
> 
> Thank you all so much for you lovely, encouraging comments. I'm happy to know there are many people out there as filthy as me! Thanks also goes to some very talented e-doujin' artists for their wonderful inspiration material... Bonus points to anyone who recognised all three!
> 
> I wonder if this is the last we'll see of our Mugiwaras....?
> 
> Stay kinky! T x


End file.
